How I got sucked into MINECRAFT PART 1
by Faithy11
Summary: I hope you like it :D


**hey guys I hope you enjoy! I have never made anything like it. please comment on anything that you think could make it better or if you want a series on this topic, now lets get to the story!:)**

 **PS I DID NOT GO THROUGH ALL THE PUNCTUATION ON THIS SO PLEASE NO HATE COMMENTS ON THAT**

 **THANKS!:D**

"Cough cough" A 12 year old girl named Faith woke up face down on the beach. she spat out sand that had gotten in her mouth as she looked around. "where am I and why do I look like this?" She looked at her block like arms "wait why does every thing look so BLOCKY!" She just sat there with her mouth hanging open "I am in MINECRAFT!" She stood up and started walking "Well at least I know what to do so I need to cut down some trees ah a tree!" And as she started to cut down a tree she saw something in the corner of her eye "A VILLAGE YES!" she stopped cutting down the tree and started running towards it "hello HELLO!" She started running towards a villager 'hello do you speak English?" the villager looked at her and said "hello I am the blacksmith how can I help you?" she looked at him one more time and said "well I don't know how I got here and I need your help to survive its getting dark PLEASE HELP ME!" then she fell on the floor and broke out into tears "please..." she said quietly one more time "well I cant help you but I know who can..." she looked at him very confused "who?" he looked at her and motioned for her to follow "where are you taking me?" he looked at her and said "to our QUEEN" she kept walking and said "I didn't know villages had queens" "well none do Notch chose one village to have this installed and we where it. we are the luckiest village ever to be created in minecraft "wow that is so amazing! so are we almost there?" he looked at her and said "yes almost just about 100 more blocks" as she walked she wondered about she had gotten here "well it is a beautiful place so peaceful, there is no huge buildings. just a village and nature here" she thought "hopefully I can find a way out of here" look there it is' the blacksmith said and pointed to a huge castle 'WOW!" then Faith just sat and stared "hey come over here" said the blacksmith "okay but I have one question what is your name?" he looked at her very confused "ummm what is a name and do you have one?" she stopped walking and stared at him "wait let me get this straight you don't have a name? you have to be kidding me!" he looked at her and said "I am telling the truth I don't have a name but please answer my question do you have one?" she stopped for a second and said "well my name is Faith and since you don't have on I will give you one...I know john the blacksmith so john whenever I yell "john" you have to say yes or yeah so I know where you are" he looked at her and said "well that is going to be hard to remember but okay! it is going to feel great to have a name now" she looked at him and smiled "I am glad you are happy" so they kept moving she saw him focusing on his name all she could hear was "john...john...john" very quietly she kept smiling until they made it to the queens throne " I see you have met my son" the queen said Faith stopped and all she could think was "JOHN IS A PRINCE?!" the queen looked at her and said "what is the madder?" she stumbled as she spoke because she was so surprised "your your son is john?" she looked at her and said "who is john my sons name is not john?" she had thought about what she had said "oh I was talking to your son and asked him what his name was he told me he did not have one I decided to name him john" she looked at john and said "john is a suitable name for my son I thank you kind woman and what may I call you?" "oh my name is Faith do you have a name?" she looked at Faith and said "no I do not do you know what I can be called?" she thought for a minute and then said "yes I think Margaret will suit you" the queen sat and thought for a second and replied "yes queen Margaret will do" Faith smiled and said "I am very glad you like it" finally john spoke up "mother Faith needs your help she is not a villager she did not spawn here like the rest of us she woke up on the beach and wandered until she had made it to our village I think she came from the great gamer world..." the queen looked at her and gasped "is this true are you from the gamer world?" Faith looked around and said "I don't know?" the queen looked at her confused and then she said " okay did you grow up here of did you just spawn as a child here you see my son was born here this village spawned here 100 years ago my great,great,GREAT grand parents where the first to spawn in seconds after they spawned they saw many others join in with them since they were the first to spawn they were crowned king an queen "wow so your family has been royalty for 100 years!" the queen nodded and said "yes indeed well I know the travel to the gamer world is long and hard so I will help you here to help you get started here as a welcoming gift to our village I give you a ocelot he is very special he will guide you to the portal which will lead you home.

 **HEY GUYS I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR READING MY BOOK I WILL GET A PART 2 SOON**

 **THANKS!:)**

 **I want to get on to the 2 chapter in June or July 2016 thank you!** 3 Faithy11


End file.
